YPC5GG13
Akumu no Meruhen Waarudo! ''is the thirteenth episode of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! the fifth season in the ''Pretty Cure franchise and sequel to Yes! Pretty Cure 5. In this episode the Cures and mascots are taken into the world of Pinnoccio. Synopsis Syrup is dreaming of the Cure Rose Garden. He walks around in admiration of the roses. However as soon as he reaches his wing to touch the rose it disintegrates. He wakes up to find he's been sleep walking. Mailpo looks extremely concerned and Syrup rebuffs his worry. Saying that he's had the same dream before. He takes a quick flight around the city saying 'I can go anywhere; other than the Cure Rose Garden'. In Eternal, Anacondy is showing The Director a new item that they've retrieved. She asks if it's quality is satisfactory and whether it can be stored in Eternal. He is pleased and Anacony asks that if he has any other requests that they should be named. 'Rose Pact' he says. He claims the Cure Rose Garden cultivates life and once it's power has been brought into his power, only then will his collection be complete. Anacondy apologizes and the Director cuts her off by saying they should use another employee. After his order he leaves. Syrup is up at the church bell tower. Nozomi and Cocoda appear bringing him some cake and tea. Syrup refuses the offer and walks away. Unbeknownst to them, Kurumi was eavesdropping on their whole conversation. Nozomi tries to change his mind but Syrup vehemently denies he wants any. Shibiretta is pleased to hear she has been summoned to retrieve the Rose Pact. A dark void appears on top of the tower and then engulfs Nozomi, Coco and Syrup into it. Kurumi tries to bring them back but they are taken away. Nozomi, Coco and Syrup arrive in a forest at what seems to be in the night. They are in weird clothes and are extremely confused. They all agree to find out what cause this. They go into a seemingly abandoned wooden puppet workhouse. A woman appears and tells Syrup he is troubled in life. She tells him to be a good boy and his troubles will be solved. He tells her he has no troubles and refuses to be a good boy. The woman says he's lying and with her magic makes his nose longer. Coco explains the story of Pinnoccio to Syrup and the woman morphs into Shibiretta. The others are increasingly worried over how the three are taking long to arrive at Natts House. Kurumi runs in saying they've disappeared. Meanwhile Shibiretta creates a puppet Hoshina. It consticts the three and Shibiretta is surprised to find they haven't got the Rose Pact. Seeing this she turns to Natts House. The others try to go to the clock tower where Nozomi and the others disappeared but once they open the door they realize they're on a boat in the middle of the sea. A whale Hoshina appears and consumes the four and Natts. Shibiretta seizes the Rose Pact and says that if Syrup wants it he can easily return to Eternal. She narrates how Syrup only remembers standing in front of the Palmier Kingdom gate, not knowing why he was there or even who he was. He felt differnet in the Palmier Kingdom being the only one who could fly. Shibiretta claims he doesn't fit in anywhere and that the only place he will feel contented is Eternal. The other four appear and after Dream retorts to Shibiretta's claims Syrup refuses to work for Eternal again. They defeat the puppet Hoshina and Milky Rose retrieves the Rose Pact from Shibiretta. Enraged Shibiretta leaves and the four and Natts are taken back to Natts House and Nozomi, Coco and Syrup are transported to the church tower. They hand Syrup the snacks and Coco informs Syrup they have an extra room in Natts House and is okay with him moving in. Syrup asks what he's trying to saying and tries the cake. He enjoys it. Characters *Yumehara Nozomi/ Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin/ Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara/ Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi/ Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen/ Cure Aqua *Mimino Kurumi/ Milky Rose *Coco/ Kokoda Kouji *Nuts/ Natts *Syrup/ Shiroh Amai *Mailpo *Anacondy *The Director *Shibiretta Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Trivia *This marks the first appearance of Shibiretta. *Part of Syrup's history is revealed. *Natts starts to piece together Kurumi's identity. *This is one of the very few episodes to have two monsters of the week. Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!